


Give Me All of Your Love

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Stiles and Derek have kids, yay children right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know he could fall more in love with Derek, but Derek likes to prove him wrong every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just needed Derek with kids.

Stiles never knew he could fall more in love with Derek. He’s thought this several times. There was the time he fell in love with Derek for the first time.

“You have your mother’s eyes,” Derek whispered to the darkness of the room.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, already half-asleep. “Lots people tell me that.”

“You have her humor too,” Derek told him.

That woke Stiles up. He rolled over to stare at his boyfriend even though he couldn’t see the werewolf. “Her humor? How do you know that?”

Derek frowned; Stiles could barely see his eyebrows dipping. “I thought you knew. She was part of the pack. My mom and she were best friends. She was kind of like another aunt to me.”

Stiles was confused to say the least. “I think I remember playing with you when I was a kid. There was a boy I followed around sometimes when my mom was off talking to another woman. It was you, wasn’t it?”

Stiles didn’t see Derek nod; he felt it. “I’ve loved you since then.”

And Stiles realized that he loved Derek then and probably always will.  
There was another time when Derek came home after a long day of work as a history teacher – who would’ve thought – and was clearly tired, but once he saw Stiles edging on the couch, could smell the anxiety, he immediately changed gears.

Derek went about preparing dinner even though it was Stiles’ night to cook and made the human’s favorite meal. Spaghetti and meatballs. After dinner, he trekked through the rain to get Stiles’ favorite ice cream since they were out and they were going to go grocery shopping the next day, but Derek got it a night early. He came home and gave Stiles a spoon and watched him shovel ice cream in his mouth while rubbing his ankles and feet.

He left the apartment in total silence for two hours before asking softly, “Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded. “It’s the day.”

And Derek nodded in understanding. Stiles didn’t know how he could fall more in love with Derek Hale.

Then there was when he walked down the aisle on his father’s arm to a waiting Derek Hale, whose eyes were shining with unshed tears. He didn’t know he could fall more in love with the man waiting for him at the end of the aisle.

But that was before Stiles and Derek had the chance to become parents. Lydia had offered offhandedly once as a test, and once she saw their reactions, she approached them about a real offer of her being a surrogate. She gladly gave them twins. One boy, one girl.

The baby girl, Laura, was such a daddy’s girl. The little boy, Johnny (after Stiles’ dad) was a papa’s boy.

And watching Derek with their little girl? Nothing could Stiles fall more in love with the man than he already was.

And Stiles watches his husband with their children a lot. It’s a new obsession of his. Derek is the cutest father; he’s so attentive and patient with them.

Laura is showing signs of being a werewolf, so she connects with Derek a little more than Stiles. John is still up in the air. He could be a werewolf, he may not be. Either one couldn’t make Stiles or Derek love him any less or any more.

The little girl likes to flash her golden eyes at Derek, and he likes to flash his blue ones back to make her giggle in glee. She flashes hers at Stiles and he just playful growls back at her. She giggles, but it’s clear that she loves Derek’s flashing eyes more than Stiles’ pathetic growls, which Stiles is okay with. Johnny tries to growl like Stiles, and it’s the most adorable thing ever.

Stiles is on the couch, a sleeping Johnny on his chest. The man is watching Derek do sit ups on their floor in front of the TV. Laura is sitting on his stomach, back resting against his thighs and every time Derek sits up, he kisses Laura on the nose or cheek or forehead and she squeals in delight every time. Soon she gets bored with that and starts avoiding Derek’s kisses, making him chase her every sit up. And this time it’s not only Laura who is giggling but also her daddy.

Her papa? Well, no one mentions that Stiles is totally tearing up at the sight. Derek looks so incredibly happy, and Laura looks just as thrilled. Really, it’s all Stiles could ever ask for.

Later that night when the twins are asleep, Stiles curls into Derek’s chest. “Are you happy, Der?”

Derek’s arm curls around Stiles, holding him tighter against the werewolf’s chest. “I’ve never been happier.”

Stiles smiles into his husband’s chest. “Me either. We made a really good decision.”

“We really did,” Derek whispers. “It’s nice having family again, people who love me unconditionally.” Because it’s only in the dead of the night when Stiles is curled against his chest and it’s too dark to see when Derek admits these small truths.

“I’m your family too, Derek. Don’t forget that. I love you unconditionally, and I will always be here for you to make sure you’re happy and to see our kids grow into the wonderful people they will become because if they get anything from you, it has to be your devotion and kindness.” Because it’s only in the dead of the night when Stiles is curled against Derek’s chest and it’s too dark to see when Stiles admits these small truths.


End file.
